


Words Almost Left Unread

by lookineedsleep



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookineedsleep/pseuds/lookineedsleep
Summary: A few weeks after Bose's suicide, Harvey finally finally gets to a point where he is ready to read the letter left behind.I know this doesn't happen in cannon, and there isn't even one, but I find the thought interesting that Bose could've, and left it to Harvey, the only person who believed Bose's innocence.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Words Almost Left Unread

**Author's Note:**

> I have not personally been through this type of thing, and I do not mean to offend anyone who has, or is going through this type. I also do not intend on glorifying with suicide, and I have tried my best to write this as well as I am able to.

It was a new moon, the night dark, though dimly lit stars dotted the darkened sky, and Harvey took note as he gazed upon it, his mood more dismal than usual. Perched at the end of his bed, looking out of his open window with parted curtains, procrastinating, one of his hands running through his ginger hair, he took a deep sigh and inhaled the crisp and cool night air. Harvey knew he had spent long enough holding into the letter, it'd been two weeks now, and yet puckering up the courage to seemed impossible, to know those were the last words of a man with no chance, pushed under his bedroom door for him to wake to, it broke him.   
  
Rose couldn't see reason to the accusations, they weren't true, not one of them, and once Harvey had lost his temper over it. He regretted it so deeply, he couldn't necessarily blame her, she'd been through the wars and back, but he could wish she could see what was fact and what was fiction. Jimmy was a tricky boy, and often got away with things Scot-free, mostly because he hid behind the guard of his mother, and she believed him completely, even when something was staring you in the face. Harvey couldn't help bur be frustrated, no angry, with the scoundrel, he caused people's deaths, for crying out loud!  
  
Those were the type of thoughts that whirlwinded through his head as he stayed sat in the little spare guest room at the hotel, due to him and Rose being on...less than speaking terms at that moment. Of course, late at night was the only time he could really process these emotions, having to run a hotel all day was exhausting and didn't give him the time he needed to think, so night had been his escapism. And that's when it all came crashing down.   
  
Harvey hated that it had happened, that he had been driven to it after Jimmy's false accusations, Bose didn't deserve that kind of fate, he was a good man at heart, and Jimmy had ripped everything away from him. He figured the least he could do was read his last words, but hyping himself up to it had been too difficult, so he put it in the cabinet, where he kept things that he wanted to keep close, but were to painful to look at. One example was his father's gun, no more than 3 rounds left, but the memories too painful to be reminded of, yet he couldn't let go of it.  
  
Tonight was the night to face one.  
  
Standing and eventually closing the window again, he opened the cabinet and took the small envelope. Closing it back quickly, as to not having to look at anything else there, and turned tails to it, sitting down on the bed again, turning on the lamp against the bed.  
  
"Bite the bullet." He mumbled to himself, both hands clenching it as he looked down at his name written in Bose's handwriting. He turned it over and saw the top flap of the envelope tucked under the rest of it. He removed it, then got the folded paper from inside, and looked down at it. This was one important step for him, and slowly, he unfolded and began reading.  
  
 _Harvey,_

_I'm sorry, it had to come to this, but I fear I have no other choice, it was either this, or live a life not worth living. I have no future with the accusation layed out by Jimmy, ones I know you know aren't true, and I thank you for trying, but that boy is smart beyond his years, I had no chance._

_By doing this, I will no doubt convince the police that I am guilty of it, but I'm as innocent as I can get, and I'm sure Rose will believe that this cements it too. I suppose it's just unfortunate, I wonder how things could've turned out for him if I had more chance to help. I sincerely wish I could've, he does seem to be a sweet boy in his own way, though I'm just rambling at this point which I'm sure you're used to me doing._

_Goodbye old friend, thank you for being there for me when others weren't,_

_\- Bose._

Harvey had to once over the letter again, a harsh wave of sorrow flooding over him. To have read someone's last words, no less a good friend's, hit different, and he couldn't place the exact feeling of it. He tucked it back away gently, to pained to fully process it, and looked at Bose's joined and even elegant handwriting of his name one last time before turning off the lamp and heading to sleep.

[This letter was lost in the fire that Jimmy started down in the basement where he decided to move it to along with other things. This happened much to Harvey's dismay, and continued to lead to his anger towards the boy and eventually, his demise.]


End file.
